Soul Mates
by prestilikca1223
Summary: Mizore Perry landed her dream job at the B.A.U. She works with her uncle Aaron Hotchner. When she first meets the team, she falls in love with a certain Genius. What would happen when her ex boyfriend, lover, and a jealous emotion gets in the way? Lemon in the future. My first fan fiction. Please give it a try
1. Chapter 1

Mizore's P.O.V:

I just woke up in my bedroom from an amazing dream of me working at my dream of me working at my dream job at the B.A.U. I was working with my uncle Aaron Hotchner. But, there was something different. There was a strange man there. He had brown eyes and hair, tall, and actually, pretty cute. I pushed the dream aside and I decided to stretch myself awake. Then I remembered that yesterday, I asked my uncle Aaron for a job at the B.A.U. I dashed out of my inflatable bed to get to my computer at the left side of my bedroom. I immediately opened my e-mail account so that I can see if uncle A sent me an e-mail. I saw two e-mails. One e-mail from my boyfriend Chad (From Mermaid Miracles YouTube series) and one from my uncle. I opened the e-mail from Chad first. It read:

"Dear Mizore,

I'm writing you this email because I think our relationship has run its course. I don't know how to break it to you, but I found someone else to replace you. You know what they say: out with the old, in with the new! Sometimes you need to take things a bit slower, and just have fun. Unfortunately, this relationship is becoming too serious for my tastes. Even though our relationship is at its end, I hope we can still be friends. It's not you, it's me. Really. It may be a typical line, but it's true: we just aren't meant for each other. I may love you, but I'm definitely not in love with you. You're gonna have to learn to accept that. I'm not sure whether we can see each other again in the future but, for now at least, I definitely need my own space. I think you get the idea: this relationship is over.

I'm Sorry,

Chad"

I wanted to cry at the words. I didn't do anything wrong. I tried to be a good girlfriend. I gave him space, I treated him good. I can't believe he is doing this. I started to cry. I decided to push it aside and open the E-mail from Uncle A. It said:

"Dear Mizore,

I have asked my team members and my boss. Congratulations. You are not the newest agent at the B.A.U. You start your new job on Monday. I will meet you in the lobby so that I can introduce you to the team members. Try to be nice.

Uncle A"

I started to squeal for joy until my nostrils were enchanted from the scent of pancakes. I remembered my roommates. I ran out the room to tell my friends about my new job and my ex. I ran out the door to see Moka in the kitchen cooking pancakes for Kurumu, Yukari, and Kokoa . "Girls, I have an announcement. Chad broke up with me." Everyone came to my side to hug me. "Through an email sent from him." Everyone gasped. "What a jerk!" Moka said. They sat me on the couch to try to comfort me. I started to cry my eyes out. "He said he found someone else" "That mother fucker!" I saw her claws grow. "Kurumu, your claws are showing." Yukari said. She retracted her claws and calmed down. "I do have some good news." I said. Everyone looked at me. "I got a job at the B.A.U. with my uncle Hotchner." Everyone cheered. "Kick ass. Now I can break the law!" Kokoa said. "No Kokoa. You can't." She crossed her arms and Moka said "Let's go celebrate tonight at club neon. Forget Chad, and let's have a girl's night out!" Everyone cheered at the planes and I said "Let's start to get ready at 6:30." The girls thought of what they could do to pass time. "Hey. Let's have a girl's day. We could watch movies, eat junk food, and play games." Yukari said.

"Yea. That would be a great way to get over Chad." "We can even cut out his face in all your pictures of him." Kurumu said. I smiled and said, "Let's set up a slumber party instead." Everyone yelled yay and Kurumu said "Let's party!" "How about we order Chinese?" Yukari asked. Everyone agreed and I said "Let's make a list of the things we want from the Chinese place." I took out five pieces of paper ad five pens. Everyone started to write down the things they want. After two minutes, everyone handed me their list.

I started to dial the number for the Chinese palace. "Chinese palace. How can I help you?" "Hello. Can we please have four egg rolls, a dozen crab rangoons, a plate of beef and broccoli, fork fried rice, lobster sauce, vegetable lo mien, sweet and sour chicken, dumplings, chicken wigs, and a bottle of Chardonnay." I said into the phone. "Yes you can. That will be 62.90." I hung up and said "We each have to pay 13.59 to split the price. Let's go get our stuff." We all ran to our separate rooms. I grabbed a pillow and then I grabbed my inflatable slumber party bed and ran out the room to set up my bed. Moka's P.O.V: I ran to my room with my hair falling everywhere. I walked into my bedroom to grab my favorite sleeping pillow and my inflatable sleeping bed. I also grabbed some blankets. I went to the bathroom real quick. Before I left my room, I grabbed clue, murder by death, vamps, Austin powers, and other fun movies we like. I ran to the living room to see that I beat everyone else to comfort her about Chad. I showed her the movies and she hugged me tight. I saw a tear run down her face and I whipped it away. Kurumu's P.O.V:…... After we ordered our Chinese food, Mizore said "We each have to pay 13.59 to split the price. Let's go get our stuff." I fast walked to my bedroom so that I could get the stuff I need. I grabbed a couple of cd's from random singers that we all like. I also grabbed my inflatable bed with my favorite pillow. I also grabbed my blanket and disco ball so that we can dance our asses off. I ran out of the room and set up my bed next to Mizore's so that I could help her with her broken heart. When my bed was set up, I hugged Mizore and ran to the storage closet. I ripped off my rose charm and I turned into my succubus form and flew around the room to put up decorations. After I was done, I put my charm back on and I was back to normal. Yukari's P.O.V: I ran to my bedroom that I have decorated myself. I grabbed a bunch of pillows that everyone can use and placed them in my inflatable bed/tub along with my blankets. I grabbed about 12 pillows and two blankets. I also grabbed some lights that I can hang in the room for dancing. I also grabbed the pictures in Mizore's room so that we can cut out Chad's face and throw darts at his head. He has the nerve to dump Mizore like that, I am going to cast some curses of him when I can take off the charm on my choker the next time I see his ugly, cheating face. I walked out of the room to see Mizore and Moka set up a movie and Kurumu setting up the dancing area. "I'll set up the table so that we can cut out Chad's face from all of these pictures of you two." Everyone nodded and I set up the coffee table for the cutting of the pictures. Kokoa's P.O.V: After we ordered our food, I ran as fast as I could to my room. I grabbed my orange inflatable bed along with ideas for a sundae bar. After I grabbed everything I needed for sleep, I ran out to set up my bed and the sundae bar. I ran to the kitchen to start the sundae bar preparations. I took out all types of sprinkles, jimmies, chocolate sauce, and other candies and fruits. Once I was done, Kurumu said "Let's go into our hot tub." 3rd person P.O.V: As soon as she said that, everyone changed into their bikinis. Moka, Mizore, Kurumu, Yukari, and Kokoa looked very cute in their bikinis. They all walked outside giggling that Kurumu said "What if you meet someone at work." Everyone giggled more and more. Once they arrived at the cool pool to see that the waterfall was working nicely. Everyone passed the pool to the stone pathway to arrive at the waterfall hot tub for a night. Everybody removed their towels and put then aside to keep them clean and to prevent them from getting wet. Soon everyone walked in to relax and to get closer as we can. Yukari turned on some music that we like. They all were enjoying the bubbles when Mizore asked "Can we put some soap bubbles to take a bikini shower?" Everyone giggled at what they said and all nodded. Mizore ran out to get some soap so that the shower together as friends. We all took turns under the waterfall and talked about the day. "After this, do you want to dance till our bones break?"Kurumu said. "Yea. Then we can make sundaes!" Kokoa said "Then we can watch movies with our sundaes and some popcorn. Everyone agreed and they just sang along to the songs. After about two hours of relaxation in the hot tub, they started to get all pruned. An hour later, they all got out and wrapped themselves up in a towel. Mizore's P.O.V:

After our hot tub night, we all ran inside to dry off. After we all were dried off, everyone changed into their pajamas. Kurumu said "Let's get our dance one!" And turned on the music loud enough to hear but quiet enough to get no complaints. We each taught each other a dance by a celebrity. Moka taught us Lady Gaga, Kurumu taught us Ciara, Yukari taught us Nicki Manaj Kokoa taught us Beoncey, and Mizore danced like Rhianna. We each giggled as we tried to learn our mastered dances.

When we were about to go to sleep, Kokoa said "Why don't we tell some ghost stories?" soon everyone was thinking of stories to tell. Moka told the story of a "vampire hermit", Kurumu told the story of the lady in the veil, Kokoa told the story of the werewolf bride, Yukari told the story of the return of bloody Mary, and I told the story called the girl in white. We each screamed at each story and were afraid of sleeping. In fear, we locked all the doors and windows and we each grabbed our beanie boo's. I grabbed my polar bear, Moka grabbed her unicorn, Kurumu grabbed her favorite leopard, Yukari grabbed her cat, and Kokoa grabbed her bat. We all couldn't sleep so I decided to go to a club. I looked at the clock and clock to see it was only 6:00 pm. "Girls wake up. Its only 6. We have another couple of hours. I am going to get changed and go to club neon." Everyone jumped up and got changed.

After about 30-35 minutes, everyone came out looking oh so sexy. Moka wore a beautiful outfit that made her curves look great. Her makeup made her look five pounds lighter. I wore my favorite Club Neon outfit. My makeup was beautiful with a lot of glitter. I saw Kurumu come out in one of the sluttiest outfits I have ever seen. Her makeup made her look like a hooker. It was disgusting. Yukari came out in a cute outfit. When she saw Kurumu she said "Nice boobs. The bigger they are, the faster they sag!" Kurumu gave her a noogie and Yukari bit her boob. Kokoa kicked them out of fighting in her club outfit. We all ran to the club for the night of our lives that we won't remember.


	2. Chapter 2

Mizore's P.O.V:….  
We all walked for about two miles to reach our favorite club. We walked by allies to see people either getting high or getting beaten up. We got flirted on over and over by weirdoes, drunks, and drug people. I told a joke and everyone started to giggle. After about half an hour later, we arrived outside the club to see several signs that say "Bar" and "Karaoke". Kurumu said "Let's have fun that we won't remember tomorrow!" Everyone cheered yah and we walked in, we heard Your Body by Christina Aguilera. We saw the club dance floor being light up and the lights glowing bright. We all went to the bar to order some drinks.

Kurumu talked us into ordering two of her original drink called an "Ultimate Drunk." It consist vodka, rum, tequila, zambuka, tonic, whisky, and other drinks. We all prayed for our lives. After about ten minutes, the bar tender came back with 10 of the drinks. "Are you trying to kill us?" I yelled. She said "Let's try to forget about Chad, let's have the night of our lives." I took the drink and said to my friends "Fuck Chad. Let's have some fun." We all drank our drinks for five minutes and suddenly we were blurry.

Kurumu's Drunk P.O.V:…

I walked around and I found my first game. I played Pac-man for about 30 minutes. I then played darts and I put people out of their misery with my mad skills. I saw a cute guy who called me over. I walked over to him and he grabbed by waist. He kissed me with passion and drunkenness. One thing led to another and we ended up in the bathroom naked. We had a violent, drunk, and painful time. After about an hour and a half, we got dressed and went out to have a good time. About a half an hour later, it happened again. Every 30 minutes, I ended up with someone else inside me. After midnight I met up with my friends at the front gate and we went home.

Moka's drunk P.O.V:

After Mizore sang, I decided to go up and sing a little too. I said "Here is a song called Disco Lady. I hope you like it." I started to sing and people clapped halfway through the song. After that song, I sang and danced to a song called Watch me do me. Then I started to sing a song called dynamite a little dance that I mastered. The last song I sang was Every time we touch. I ended all the songs with a big finish. I came off the stage to see Kurumu moving towards the bathroom with a guy and Mizore talking to a stranger. I called my boyfriend Tsukune. We talked about what we were doing and how life is for them.

After about an hour and a half of talking to him, we said our goodbyes and I walked around. I talked to some people and asked the bar tender for an Ibuprofen and some ginger to chew on. I drank some water and bought another bottle to go. After some ginger and an Ibuprofen, the clock to see that it was midnight. I met up with my friends to go home.

Yukari's drunk P.O.V:

I walked off to see a bunch of people doing magic tricks. One was doing a weird trick and one ate a peep and it turned into a chick. Someone made paper float, someone came up to impress me with something cool. Lots of boys showed me trick like from changing a goldfish color to making a goldfish. I showed them my trick. I had my eye on a cool, cute guy that has the coolest trick. We talked for an hour and I accidentally tripped and kissed him. He kissed back and we just couldn't stop. We ended up in the bathroom for an hour and a half. When the clock struck midnight, we said our goodbyes and a goodbye kiss.

Kokoa's drunk P.O.V:

I wondered around when I saw some people arm wrestling. I decided to put to put them out of their misery. "I bet I can take you all on and beat you all." Everyone laughed and a buff man said "You're just a girl." "I bet 100 dollars that I can beat you." Everyone place their bets and I was about to earn 2000 dollars. I set up for the fight and my victory. I took his hand and someone said "Ready, set GO!" the fight began. We each pushed with all our strength and the fight lasted for five minutes. In the first four minutes there was only the shaking of the hands. The last minute, I started to push down and at the last minute, I won. "I will take my money now." I forced his hand down. Everyone was stunned as I walked off with my cash. I left for the door and we all went home.

Mizore's Drunk P.O.V:

I started to stagger around until I found the karaoke stage. I 'talked' or seduced the DJ to let me sing a four sings. I walked on stage and announced "I will be singing a few songs tonight." I started to sing Neon Lights by Demi Lavato. Then I sang Your Gravitation (warning Japanese.) Then after the applause, I said "Two more songs." I started to sing Here we go again. And lastly I sang Snowstorm. After each song, there was so much applause that my eardrums hurt, and when I tried to bow, I fell from drunkenness and someone caught me.

His face was blurry but I saw black hair and blue eyes. "Hello my name is Hunter. Hunter Richards." He said. "I'm Mizore. Mizore Perry." For the rest of the night we talked and got to know each other. When the clock read midnight, I said my goodbyes and he kissed me. I gave him my work and home address with my number. He was so nice that I will remember him tomorrow. Mostly because he gave me his number and wrote on my arm. We left for home and when we arrived at our house, we all cozied into our beds and we prepared for the worst hangovers of our entire lives.


	3. Chapter 3

Mizore's P.O.V:

I woke up to the sound of my alarm clock ringing. I groaned and went to hit the long button on my alarm clock. I looked at the time and saw it was 7:00. "Thank god work doesn't start till 9." I groaned. Suddenly I remembered that today was my first day of work. I ran to my purple bathroom to look in my mirror to see my hair in a giant knot and my face was gross. I decided to take a shower to rinse off the alcohol smell and to wash the dirt out of my hair.

I turned on the water and waited a minute for the water to get warm. I stripped off my clothes from last night and I walked into the shower. I washed my hair for a few minutes with my coconut shampoo and conditioner. After my hair was done, I washed off the dirt and sweat from last night. I finished my shower treatment with my lavender scented acne body wash. I washed my legs, arms, stomach, and other places that pimples can show.

I came out of the steaming shower to get ready for work. My hangover was getting worst. I wrapped myself into a purple robe and walked to my computer to look up how to cure a hangover. I found a video that looks promising. It said drink water with salt and chew on ginger. I got dressed in some comfy clothes. I grabbed my leopard duffle and packed a few things that I need. I checked the clock and it read 7:05, I left a note and walked out to my punch buggy. Since I skipped breakfast, I decided to stop at IHop for some grape pancakes. I had a great breakfast when I got a friend request from Hunter Richards. I accepted the friend request and I saw that it was 8:30. It takes about 25 minutes for me to drive there.

I payed the bill total of 10.50. I gathered up some complimentary fruits and walked quickly to my car so that I could get to the B.A.U. early enough to meet my uncle and meet the team. The traffic was bad because of an accident that happened to three cars piling up. It took about 25 minutes total for me to arrive there which gave me some time to sign in. After I signed in, the receptionist told me to go to the sixth floor.

Derik's P.O.V:

"Hey hot stuff. I have some news." I gave Garcia a questioned look. "We have a smarty pants coming in today." "Reid is already here." Spencer looked at us in confusion. I chuckled a little when Garcia said "no. Another smarty. Her name is Mizore Perry , she is 28 years old, recently single, won a house about five years ago and lives with her four friends. She was once famous in Japan and moved here 8 years ago. About 6 years ago, she and her new house mates and best friends, were hit by a meteor and now they say they have powers. More interesting, she is hotch's niece."

Everyone stared at her in shock when the ding of the elevator went off and we saw a beautiful girl come through. Hotch came out of his office with a file. "Agents, we are going to get a-" "New agent. Your niece." I said as I pointed toward the hallway. "Mizore!" he said in his happy deep voice. The girl looked over and smiled while running towards Hotch and yelled "Uncle H!" She jumped into his arms with joy. They started to talk and then Hotch came over with this girl. "Everyone, this is my niece, Mizore Perry." He started to talk about her and I saw Reid looking at her with a love eyes.

Spencer's P.O.V:

"Hey hot stuff. I have some news." I heard Garcia say. I was too busy on work. "We have a smarty pants coming in today." She said. "Reid is already here." Derek said. I She looked at them in confusion and hurt. Derek chuckled a little, then Garcia said "no. Another smarty. Her name is Mizore Perry , she is 28 years old, recently single, won a house about five years ago and lives with her four friends. She was once famous in Japan and moved here 8 years ago. About 6 years ago, she and her new house mates and best friends, were hit by a meteor and now they say they have powers. More interesting, she is hotch's niece." I heard her say.

Everyone stared at her in shock when the ding of the elevator went off and I saw the most beautiful girl I have ever seen in my life come through the doors. Hotch came out of his office with a file. "Agents, we are going to get a-" "New agent. Your niece." Derek said as he pointed toward the hallway. "Mizore!" he said in his happy deep voice. The girl looked over and smiled while running towards Hotch and yelled "Uncle H!" She jumped into his arms with joy. They started to talk and then Hotch came over with this girl. "Everyone, this is my niece, Mizore Perry." He started to talk about her but I could only focus on her. She was the most beautiful girl that I have ever seen and might ever see again. I think I found love at first sight; now the next trick will be impossible; getting her to like me.

Mizore's P.O.V:

I walked into the lobby of the sixth floor. I asked where I could fine Aaron Hotchner. Suddenly I heard someone call my name "Mizore!" I looked in the direction of the noise to see my uncle H. I yelled "Uncle H!" and ran into his arms. "How are you?" I decided to tell him about my powers. "Uncle H I have something to tell you." He looked worried. "When I was hit by the meteor; I and my friends got powers." He looked confused. "I'll show you later. We need to smile and meet the team." He printed a smile on his face and took me to meet the team.


	4. Chapter 4

Mizore's P.O.V:

We both walked towards the office where all the people that was staring at me. I saw a really cute guy around the same desk. "Everyone. This is my niece Mizore Perry." I waved to everyone. "Actually, my name use to be Mizore Shirayuki. I changed my last name because I was followed by a stalker A.K.A. my ex boyfriend Chase." "I have a question that is on everybody's mind." A girl with straight, black hair said. I nodded and the cute guy with the blondish brown hair asked "Do you really have powers?" I thought for a minute and said "Yes I do." "Tell us!" said the chunky blonde. "Only if you tell me all of your names." I said back. They all giggled when a skinny blonde said "I'm JJ, and this is Penelope Garcia, Derek Morgan, David Rossi, and Emily Prentiss. Your turn"

"First of all, nice to meet you. Second of all, I have the power to bend snow and ice and water to my whim." I said. They all looked at me in confusion till I said "I'll prove it. I need an assistant." The girl named Emily came up to me. "Similis super caput nebula" I said and a small, white, puffy cloud appeared and everyone stared in awe and in fear. Then I said "leniter et nix capitis cadere." (In Latin) my eyes glowed bright white then back to my normal purple eyes and it started to gently snow above her head making her shiver with cold. Everyone gasped and Emily asked "C-can y-you p-please s-stop the snow?" She said with a shiver. "Nix, et evanescunt nubes evanescent"

The snow stopped falling on her hair and the cloud disappeared. "It could have been worse." I said. "How could it be worse?" Derek asked. "The storm could be around the room and we would need 36-48 hours for the snow to melt." I said plainly. Everyone stayed in silence until Uncle H said "We have a case." "I'll get the bad coffee." I walked away to the coffee machine letting giggles swarm around the room. Once I grabbed my coffee we all headed towards the conference room. JJ came up and said "Ok. In Californian, Lilac Kelsey age 24, was found with her throat slid and found in an ally wearing this." I tasted the coffee and spit it out. The splashed soaked Derek completely. "Ug. I was right. This was bad coffee!" I said after I spit it back into the cup. Everyone laughed and I said "Go on. I will just continue poisoning my taste buds with this sewage." I put the cup down and let her continue.

"This is Rosa Ross, 26, she was found the same way as Lilac and found in a dumpster behind an ally wearing this . Iris Schmitt, 28, was found under a dumpster in an ally wearing this. Finally this is Clover Motta age 30 found in a trash can wearing this. All the girls were last seen coming out of the same club." "We need someone to go undercover." "I will go under cover. I am the only one here that fits the age range and I can protect myself with my powers." Uncle H looked distressed and said "Wheels up in 40."

I went to my desk to grab my go-bag when I felt a warm hand on my cold shoulder. My instinct told me to attack so I grabbed the hand and flipped the person behind the hand. I saw it was the cute guy named Spencer. "Sorry Spencer. Look on the bright side; it could have been worse." I helped Spencer up when Emily came up to me and said "Hey Mizore. You want a ride to the airport?" I decided to make it a joke. "I only have one thing to say to that." Emily looks curious. "I call shot gun!" We both giggled and walked to the car carrying my go bag. JJ came to join us. "I figure this would be a great way to get to know you better." We all giggled and left for our cars.

When we all got into the elevator, I decided to tell them about my crush on Spencer. "Here is something you don't know about me. I have a huge ass crush on Spencer Reid." After I said that, Emily and JJ looked at me with joy and giggliest. 'No way!" Emily said. I blushed a tan color compared to my pale white skin. "We need to make him love you." JJ said. "Let's try that." Was the last thing I said before the elevator stopped at the garage. On the way to the airport, we thought of ways to get Spencer love me, which is going to be tricky.

"Maybe you could ask a friend to 'date' you for a while. Jealousy works better than a love arrow." Emily said. I thought for a minute and then I said. "I have a friend named Hunter and I could ask him for this favor." "That could work." JJ said. "I'll call him now!" I called up Hunter and said "Hey Hunter" "Hey Mizore" "Can I ask a favor?" I said. "Ask away." Was what he said after I asked. "I am trying to make someone jealous and I was hoping you could pretend to be my boyfriend?" I asked. It was quiet for a minute and then he said "Ok." "There might need to be some kissing." "It won't be hard. I already have a big crush on you." I blushed and said "Why would you help me if you have a crush on me?" I asked. "I want you to be happy, even if it's not with me."

"Maybe we could actually date and if Spencer actually asks me out, we could take a break. How about that?" "If we do get to date for a while, then I would love to help you, then we can actually be a couple for a small amount of time." I thanked him and said "I am going out of the state for my job and I promise that I will call you when I land and when I get back. And everywhere in between." "Yea. Bye." "Bye." After I hanged up I said to everyone "I have a boyfriend now. Text everyone on the team, especially Spencer." I giggled. JJ pulled out her dark blue phone and sent a text to everyone. We arrived at the airport and walked onto the plane to see that we were the only ones and the first ones on the plane.

Spencer Reid's P.O.V:

Morgan came up to me giggling and said "Have a nice fall?" "Oh ha ha very funny. I am serious. I don't know how to get her to like me." He just chuckled and I wanted to punch him. "Just ask her out. I bet she likes you." We both walked to the elevator to drive to the airport. "How can I get her to like me? I don't know if I am likeable." He was starting to think about something and then said "Just be yourself. I bet she would like you as you are." On the drive to the airport, Morgan kept talking about how to get her to like me.

When we were driving, Morgan said "Here is what you need to do. Walked up to her, take her hand, and just ask her out." I was about to retaliate when me and Morgan got a text from JJ. It read: 'Good news! Mizore now has a boyfriend. Hunter is his name and they are going to have a date the day after we get back. She is going to give a night that we would not remember.' I wanted to cry. "She likes me my ass." We drove in silence till we arrived at the airport. I decided to stay calm and hope they break up soon. We drove to the airport so that we could get this case over with. We were the last ones to arrive at the airport and so that we can start the case.


	5. Chapter 5

Mizore's P.O.V:  
Once we landed, I said, "Let's celebrate with my friends. They miss me and I miss them." They all agreed and I ran off the plane. As soon I was in the parking lot, I was hugged to death by my friends. "Kurumu, Kokoa, Yukari, Moka. What are you girls doing here?" "We came here to see you. We missed you so much." I told them about the case and how we were going to celebrate. "Let's get home to get ready." I told the members about the club and them I was dragged by my friends to get home and ready for the club.  
After a half an hour of crazy driving by Kurumu, We arrived at our beautiful house. We all giggled as we got ready. I called Hunter and told him to meet me at the Magic Club in an hour. In a half an hour, everyone was ready for the club. We got to our car and drove off to the club to celebrate my first case. As we pulled up, we saw that the outside of the club was barren, but the inside was a different. People were dancing like crazy. I saw the team in casual clothing and I dragged everyone to the table they were at.  
I sat down with them and we started a conversation. "Hey Mizore." I turned my head around and saw Hunter standing there. "Hey Hunter." I said hugging him. He dragged me to the dance floor while I giggled. I danced with him like people danced in the 1980's. I smiled widely and said "Thanks for doing this for me." I hugged him tightly. "Oh I am going to do some Karaoke. Be right back." I walked up to the karaoke guy and said the song I wanted to sing.  
Spencer's P.O.V:  
I saw Mizore getting dragged by this Hunter guy and my heart cracked. When I saw both of them dancing, I wanted to punch his lights out. I had the look of jealousy and I started squeezing my cup. "Kid. I know your jealous but calm down, you are going to break your glass." Derek said. I started to calm down and said. "I can't help it. I just want to punch his lights out." I said angrily. He patted my back when Mizore spoke on the microphone. "Hello everyone, this is one of my favorite songs. Sorry if you cannot understand the words. This song is called Hikaru Monotachi. I hope you all like it."  
When she started singing, my whole world stopped. My heart fluttered and I wanted to run up to her and kiss her. After she was done, applause started to surround the club and she ran down and hugged Hunter tightly. He kissed her cheek and she blushed. I wanted to cry. She came back from dancing and said "I think I'm gonna turn in. I'm beat." She walked out of the club and I guess she walked home.  
The next day. Mizore's P.O.V:  
I woke up to the sound of my alarm clock ringing loudly in my ear. I groaned and hit my alarm clock over and over until the annoying ringing stopped. I dragged myself out of my new tranquility pod that I got. Slowly, I crawled onto the floor and dragged myself into the bathroom. I decided to take a small bath in my new tranquility pod bath tub. I wanted to look and smell my best. After my bath, I got into my workout outfit. After I was done, I only have enough time to get my favorite peach muffin and a medium hot coco to go at Dunkin Doughnuts. I jogged out of the apartment and ran to the nearest Dunkin Doughnuts for my breakfast. As I was running, I felt like I was being watched.  
Unknowns P.O.V:  
I saw her. My one true love and the love of my life, Mizore. I followed her to the Dunkin Doughnuts. To think, someone of her abilities would be buying coco and a muffin? I couldn't stand seeing her being human. Her sweat was beating down her neck and on to her magnificent breast. I felt really hot all of a sudden. I followed her to a tall building where she probably works. My plan will work. I entered the building with a bouquet of her favorite rainbow roses. "Excuse me, would you please give these roses to Mizore Perry?" I asked the receptionist. She nodded yes nervously and I smiled and winked as I walked out thinking about my beloved Mizore.  
Mizore's P.O.V:  
I just came out of the bathroom from changing from my workout outfit to my new day outfit. Mable came up to me with a bouquet of roses. "A nice man left these for you." She said. I thanked her and walked back to my desk. "Hey who is that from?" Garcia said. "I don't know. I haven't read the note yet." I said back. I opened the note and I read it aloud. It said:  
**"For my love, Mizore Perry.**

I feel so horny and Lustful sometimes,  
When I think of you each night and day,  
And when I see you, I see Stars,  
I love you more than words can say...  
You're so sexy! This love is enchanting!  
I can't resist your breast, it's true!  
The sunset and snow magic fade into shadows...  
I am absolutely crazy for you!

Your soul is vibrant; your heart is magical,  
And _my_ heart is truly in your hands.  
I could stalk and hunt 'til life was done,  
But YOU are the focus of my plans.

This intense lust is sexy my love,  
And for you, Mizore Perry, I thank Heaven above.

All my love, Fang Pierce x"  
"Awe how romantic" JJ said. "You are one lucky woman." I growled and through the note and the flowers away. "I never want to hear that name again!" Everyone stared at me in shock. "I hate that man!" Uncle H came in saying that we have a new case. "Thank god. I need to get out of this state." I walked into the conference room to see JJ with enough folders for everyone. I sat down between Spencer and Emily. I got a text message and read it to myself. It read:  
**"My dearest Mizore,**  
**A fire inside me burns with fiery passion to unleash what I am about to say to you! And only the sweet nectar from your lips may vanquish this fiery inferno.**  
**Such charm and radiant beauty as yours could calm the wildest beast and entice the devil himself into giving his soul for you, just so he could look upon your face.**  
**What person in their sane mind could resist your gorgeous hazel eyes which remind me of hazel nuts (even though technically speaking they are not the same color), but you know what I mean, my love.**  
**Your gorgeous white hair is something which continues to astound me. I was at the supermarket the other day and I saw some turnips on display. I couldn't help thinking of your wonderful hair when I looked at the cute little white ends of the turnips. I just had to buy them and eat them after that.**  
**You know I love sitting on the couch with you and cuddling. It's been something which has meant a lot to me despite you always firing ass-biscuits into the area where you are sitting, and causing the fabric to stink for 3 days. But I don't mind because I know sitting on the couch and talking, brings us closer together and of course, a friend of mine recommended a great fabric spray, so all is well, my love.**  
**Words alone cannot express how unique my love is for you. I love you, and you only, I swear that to you my love **  
**I really must tell you though, I absolutely adore your gorgeous chest! I think if God created something truly amazing, then it's definitely gotta be your chest! I know some people say the same thing about horses and giraffes, but I think your chest exceeds anything else!**  
**You always remain in my thoughts, helping me keep alive with visions of your sweet lips to help fire up my aching heart!**  
**I remain a humble slave in your lustful thoughts,**  
**Fang Pierce"**

**I angrily deleted the text message and payed attention to the presentation. "Ok **this** is Amber Flame, age 21, found strangled." JJ said. I wrote down the name for an idea I had. "**This** is Luna star, age 22 found the same way." I wondered what this could mean. "**Dawn Powers**, age 23; strangled just like the others. And finally **Snowflake Jones** was found the same way as the others but age 24." JJ continued."These seem familiar, but I can't put my finger of it." I said out loud. "These four girls were kidnapped together and kept prisoner. We found burn marks and knifes slashes. "I know these names. When I was younger, I was obsessed with fairies. These are fairy names that I found." Everyone talked about that for a minute or two.**  
**We all got up after some time of talking and went to pack up for the plane. I called Hunter and my roommates about the case and said that I would call them later. JJ, Emily, and I walked to the car and we drove to the airport for the 30 minutes. Throughout the whole time, JJ and Emily kept asking about Fang. I told them the whole story. "I dated him two years ago for a year. He cheated on me and I taught him a lesson that you shouldn't mess with half-breeds. I also have a bit of fire demon in me.**  
**We all talked and talked about Fang until we finally arrived at the airport and we were the last one to arrive. I sat next to Uncle H and across from Spencer. They kept asking me about fairies. "There are many types of fairies. This person is an armature. These are the dumb fairies. Most common know. There are water, dream, fire, air earth, dark, spirit, animals, and season fairies. Each with their own unique characters and colors. Obviously, this is a woman killer. The crime scene is clean and the crime involves fairies; this proves that the killer is a woman." I explained. "A woman actually fits. She could be trying to give them the childhood she never had or seeking revenge." Spencer said.**

I will continue later. Sorry I haven't posted in a while. I have been sick. I hope you like it. BTW IN TEXAS


	6. Request

Hi people. I need a favor. There is this mermaid Youtube series that needs people to watch. If you watch channel/UCtJ2N9II4cIZKHlAh_H2Dng AKA Mermaid Miracles, I will add more chapters to my story sooner. OK BYE!


	7. Chapter 7

"Maybe this woman is recreating her childhood. Maybe when she was younger, she found some fairies and they died suddenly." I explained. Everyone looked at me confused. "When I was obsessed with fairies, I made them a little house that was covered in flowers and multi-colors. I placed it in the trunk of a tree." I showed them one of the pictures of them and continued. "I found several fairies and maybe she did the same and found fairies. But with this much obsession, she probably built a temple. She probable thought she killed them." "How do you know about this?" I explained about the fairies I had. "Maybe she wanted her fairies back. And she wanted them to move on with her own terms."  
We talked and talked when Garcia called. "Go, from Ms. Penelope Garcia." "Hey PG." I said. "PG?" She asked. "Penelope Garcia. Anyway can you do me a favor?" I asked. "Cute nickname and yes you can." "Can you please look up any therapy patients that were obsessed with fairies in Florida?" (Case in Florida) "You insult me in thinking I can't do it. There are 102 patients." She said. "Are all of them in their 20'?" Derek asked. A minute of typing later Garcia said "No but 62 are." "Please research them and tell us what you got as soon as possible?" Spencer asked. "A-OK." She said. "Let's get some rest. We land soon." I walked to kitchen to grab me some water and a fruit so I could look over the case.  
Spencer's P.O.V:  
I was wondering about this guy Fang Pierce. We talked and talked when Garcia called. "Go, from Ms. Penelope Garcia." "Hey PG." Mizore said. "PG?" She asked. "Penelope Garcia. Anyway can you do me a favor?" Mizore asked in a cute way. "Cute nickname and yes you can." "Can you please look up any therapy patients that were obsessed with fairies in Florida?" (Case in Florida) "You insult me in thinking I can't do it. There are 102 patients." She said. "Are all of them in their 20'?" Derek asked. A minute of typing later Garcia said "No but 62 are." "Please research them and tell us what you got as soon as possible?" I asked. "A-OK." She said. "Let's get some rest. We land soon." Aaron said in his stern voice.  
I saw her walk to the kitchen to get something. I placed my head on the table when Emily came up to me and asked "Why so sad Spencer? Is this about Fang?" She asked. "Who the hell is Fang?" I asked. Mizore came up from behind me and asked "Do you really want to know?" I nodded and sat down to hear her explain the story about Fang and how he cheated on her, hurt her, and wants her back. "He is even sending me presents and text." She finished. I wanted to punch his lights out but she left to review the case.  
I decided to take a nap so that I could be fresh for the case."Breaker Breaker, we have a missing girl. Her name is Drucilla Vex and she was found the same way but she was dressed in wings." "Drucilla is a soul fairies name. They were believed to be the fairies that stole souls and feed them to the queen." Mizore sad. "There are only a few more fairies left. The last two elements, rainbow, nightmare, sea, and music. We need to stop her." She finished. A half an hour later, we landed and went to our rental cars.  
Mizore's P.O.V:  
As we drove to the hotel and checked in. I got a room all to myself. I opened the door to my room and I was amazed. I decided to freshen up and I went to the bathroom to take a nice shower. After about 15 minutes of showering, I got a text saying there was a new victim named Rainbow Smith. And her friend Ocean Waters. "She is gaining her victims too fast. I have an idea." I got out and wrapped myself in a towel and I called PG up for an idea. "Hey PG, how are you doing?" I asked she answered with her witty Garcia greeting and I asked "Garcia, do all the therapy clients have a name that begins with D? Two of the victim's names start with D so I just figured."  
She typed for a minute and said "You are good. We are now down to eight names." "Can you send only me the name? I want to try to solve this case myself." "OKY dokey artichoky. Good Luck." She said. Almost instantly, I got a text from Garcia with a list of names:  
1) Danica Smith  
2) Dominique Dice  
3) Diana Lombard  
4) Dorothy Stones  
5) Danny Evans  
6) Darlene Matthews  
7) Devon Williams  
8) Destiny Doane

I looked up each name to see what is on there recorded. Only two have a major recorded. Destiny Doane and Dominique Dice. Dominique Dice, age 29, was under arrest for animal cruelty, and breaking and entering. In the breaking and entering because she was quoted "They stole my fairies. I need my fairies." That was when she was placed in therapy and started a collection of fairy dolls and figures.  
Destiny Doane, just turned 30, arrested for Breaking and entering, violence to a cop, theft. All at the age of 16. She claims to have done this because, breaking and entering, she entered the Smiths house because she saw the family enter her yard, stealing her fairy house. When she was arrested, she punched out a cop then punched Mrs. Smith.  
She entered the house when she got out and stole from the Smiths to get back her friends. I decided to investigate. I got dressed for the hot day and I walked out of the room leaving a note. As I walked out, I got a text saying that there is a new victim. Her name is Harmony Evans age 26. I walked by the bus stop. I made a call making an appointment with Dominique. This killer would have to live alone with a basement. You need privacy to do this touchier. Maybe it could be nice for friends but run down basement. I got a on the bus to head to the house. It took some time but I finally arrived.  
I knocked on the door four times and waited. The nice lady opened the door. "Hello sorry to bother you but I am with the police and I was wondering if I could ask you a few questions." She allowed me to enter. The house was a nice light yellow with black furniture. I sat in a lovely chair and I asked a few questions. "How have these crimes affected you and your love ones?" I asked.  
"It has put a large amount of stress. What if our children are the next victims?" I calmed her down. I asked about the fairies and said "One more thing, do you mind if I could see your basement and attic?" She showed me the basement and the attic and it was clear. "Sorry to bother you. Have a nice day." I left Dominique and called up Miss. Destiny. I made my way to the taxi stop to get a taxi and drive to Destiny's home.  
I arrived at Destiny's house and I knocked again four times. The house was a little run down. Before she answered I sent a text saying that I am interviewing a suspect and to wish me luck. I also gave them the address and name of the suspect. Destiny came out and I said "Hello. I am sorry to bother you but I am with the police. Do you mind if I ask you a few questions?" She let me in and I sat in a tan chair. I asked the same questions as I asked before. Five minutes later, I asked "May I please see your attic and basement?" She looked at me scared ad she showed me the attic.  
It was just for storage. "Now the basement." I stared down the stairs and the basement looked like a dungeon. I saw the women in cages with whip marks and burns. I turned around to find a gun in my face. "In the cage now, you are my next victim. I hope you like fire," She said. I can't be near fire, I will melt. I got in the cage and I got locked in. I secretly texted help to my team.  
Spencer's P.O.V:  
When we got the text about her interviewing a suspect, we have been researching this Destiny. After we found the file, we saw that she has anger issues, violent behave, Destiny Doane, just turned 30, arrested for Breaking and entering, violence to a cop, theft. All at the age of 16. She claims to have done this because, breaking and entering, she entered the Smiths house because she saw the family enter her yard, stealing her fairy house. When she was arrested, she punched out a cop then punched Mrs. Smith.  
She entered the house when she got out and stole from the Smiths to get back her friends. She kept saying that they stole her fairies. Suddenly, we got a text saying "S.O.S. I need help. Destiny has me. HELP!" I was starting to get scared. "We need to go to Destiny. She has Mizore. She is in trouble." I showed them the text and JJ said "Lets role." We all ran out of the department and headed to the cars. I thought she took the bus since the car was still there. We drove off and headed in the direction of the house.  
Mizore's P.O.V:  
I was in the cage talking to the other girls. "Don't worry. My team members should be here any minute." I said. "I hope they do. Or else she will get the knives." Destiny came down with a mask, and touchier tools. I started to shake. "Why are you doing this?!" Harmony yelled. "My fairies were stolen from me. The Smiths from my neighborhood stole them for their magic. How else did they get the money. They died. They must be killed the way they wanted. They wanted to be touchier to death."  
She took me out of the cage and started to touchier me with cutting my wrist and whipping me hard enough to leave marks. "Now I want you to dance. Dance for me or I will burn you." I danced to Hasta lavista in camp rock. Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. She walked up and I tried to help out the girls. "Grab a weapon and hurry up." We each got a weapon and started upstairs.  
Spencer's P.O.V:  
After Derek knocked on the door, it took one minute for someone to answer. "Excuse me miss, do you mind if we come in? We need to inspect the house." Hotch said. Suddenly, we heard yelling and I saw Mizore and the others covered in blood, sweat, and whip marks. "Spencer the rosary. We have to remove it." I yelled as I ran to his side. Destiny tripped me and I fell to the ground. I fell into his arms and I got scared. She dragged the team inside and locked us in with the gun pointing at us. "Tell me about the rosary. Come over here."  
Mizore's POV:  
I crawled out of Spencers arms with him trying to hold me tighter and I came up to her. She pulled out my charm and saw there was a different one. "What is with this fire charm?" She asked as she tried to take it. "It's too beautiful for someone like you." I pulled back and ran into Spencers arms. "it is my second true form." I said. Spencer pulled off my fire charm and I started to transformed with fire growing higher and higher with each second, surrounding me (instead of bats) into a different creature than before. (Like the swan princess transformation)  
Mizore's Fire form P.O.V:  
I looked around and I saw a woman in front of me. I turned around and looked at the normal Mizore's team. "You woke me up for this?!" I yelled. My hair stood up (like flame princess) and my eyes glowed yellow and a pillow on the couch caught fire. Everyone screamed and someone put out the flame with water. I cringed in pain and hissed at them saying "Why did you do that?!" I turned around to see this Destiny chick with a gun in her hands. "Ne custodia ignis in circuitu: et in circuitu, et gemmas pretiosas corporis rutrum cum liquescimus gun."

Was what I said as my eyes glowed. The gun, jewels, and makeup on her melted and she was trapped in a cage of fire. I walked back to Spencer and took my fire charm back. "Just because two of us like you that doesn't mean I like you. There may be several more of us but that doesn't mean I like you. Watch out and only use me for important and dangerous thing or you will suffer fourth degree burns." I place the charm on my neck and went back to normal.


	8. Chapter 8

Mizore's P.O.V:

Once we landed, I said, "Let's celebrate with my friends. They miss me and I miss them." They all agreed and I ran off the plane. As soon I was in the parking lot, I was hugged to death by my friends. "Kurumu, Kokoa, Yukari, Moka. What are you girls doing here?" "We came here to see you. We missed you so much." I told them about the case and how we were going to celebrate. "Let's get home to get ready." I told the members about the club and them I was dragged by my friends to get home and ready for the club.

After a half an hour of crazy driving by Kurumu, We arrived at our beautiful house. We all giggled as we got ready. I called Hunter and told him to meet me at the Magic Club in an hour. In a half an hour, everyone was ready for the club. We got to our car and drove off to the club to celebrate my first case. As we pulled up, we saw that the outside of the club was barren, but the inside was a different. People were dancing like crazy. I saw the team in casual clothing and I dragged everyone to the table they were at.

I sat down with them and we started a conversation. "Hey Mizore." I turned my head around and saw Hunter standing there. "Hey Hunter." I said hugging him. He dragged me to the dance floor while I giggled. I danced with him like people danced in the 1980's. I smiled widely and said "Thanks for doing this for me." I hugged him tightly. "Oh I am going to do some Karaoke. Be right back." I walked up to the karaoke guy and said the song I wanted to sing.

Spencer's P.O.V:

I saw Mizore getting dragged by this Hunter guy and my heart cracked. When I saw both of them dancing, I wanted to punch his lights out. I had the look of jealousy and I started squeezing my cup. "Kid. I know your jealous but calm down, you are going to break your glass." Derek said. I started to calm down and said. "I can't help it. I just want to punch his lights out." I said angrily. He patted my back when Mizore spoke on the microphone. "Hello everyone, this is one of my favorite songs. Sorry if you cannot understand the words. This song is called Hikaru Monotachi. I hope you all like it."

When she started singing, my whole world stopped. My heart fluttered and I wanted to run up to her and kiss her. After she was done, applause started to surround the club and she ran down and hugged Hunter tightly. He kissed her cheek and she blushed. I wanted to cry. She came back from dancing and said "I think I'm gonna turn in. I'm beat." She walked out of the club and I guess she walked home.

The next day. Mizore's P.O.V:

I woke up to the sound of my alarm clock ringing loudly in my ear. I groaned and hit my alarm clock over and over until the annoying ringing stopped. I dragged myself out of my new tranquility pod that I got. Slowly, I crawled onto the floor and dragged myself into the bathroom. I decided to take a small bath in my new tranquility pod bath tub. I wanted to look and smell my best. After my bath, I got into my workout outfit. After I was done, I only have enough time to get my favorite peach muffin and a medium hot coco to go at Dunkin Doughnuts. I jogged out of the apartment and ran to the nearest Dunkin Doughnuts for my breakfast. As I was running, I felt like I was being watched.

Unknowns P.O.V:

I saw her. My one true love and the love of my life, Mizore. I followed her to the Dunkin Doughnuts. To think, someone of her abilities would be buying coco and a muffin? I couldn't stand seeing her being human. Her sweat was beating down her neck and on to her magnificent breast. I felt really hot all of a sudden. I followed her to a tall building where she probably works. My plan will work. I entered the building with a bouquet of her favorite rainbow roses. "Excuse me, would you please give these roses to Mizore Perry?" I asked the receptionist. She nodded yes nervously and I smiled and winked as I walked out thinking about my beloved Mizore.

Mizore's P.O.V:

I just came out of the bathroom from changing from my workout outfit to my new day outfit. Mable came up to me with a bouquet of roses. "A nice man left these for you." She said. I thanked her and walked back to my desk. "Hey who is that from?" Garcia said. "I don't know. I haven't read the note yet." I said back. I opened the note and I read it aloud. It said:

**"For my love, Mizore Perry.**

I feel so horny and Lustful sometimes,

When I think of you each night and day,

And when I see you, I see Stars,

I love you more than words can say...

You're so sexy! This love is enchanting!

I can't resist your breast, it's true!

The sunset and snow magic fade into shadows...  
I am absolutely crazy for you!

Your soul is vibrant; your heart is magical,  
And _my_ heart is truly in your hands.  
I could stalk and hunt 'til life was done,  
But YOU are the focus of my plans.

This intense lust is sexy my love,  
And for you, Mizore Perry, I thank Heaven above.

All my love, Fang Pierce x"

"Awe how romantic" JJ said. "You are one lucky woman." I growled and through the note and the flowers away. "I never want to hear that name again!" Everyone stared at me in shock. "I hate that man!" Uncle H came in saying that we have a new case. "Thank god. I need to get out of this state." I walked into the conference room to see JJ with enough folders for everyone. I sat down between Spencer and Emily. I got a text message and read it to myself. It read:

**"My dearest Mizore,****  
****A fire inside me burns with fiery passion to unleash what I am about to say to you! And only the sweet nectar from your lips may vanquish this fiery inferno.****  
****Such charm and radiant beauty as yours could calm the wildest beast and entice the devil himself into giving his soul for you, just so he could look upon your face.****  
****What person in their sane mind could resist your gorgeous hazel eyes which remind me of hazel nuts (even though technically speaking they are not the same color), but you know what I mean, my love.****  
****Your gorgeous white hair is something which continues to astound me. I was at the supermarket the other day and I saw some turnips on display. I couldn't help thinking of your wonderful hair when I looked at the cute little white ends of the turnips. I just had to buy them and eat them after that.****  
****You know I love sitting on the couch with you and cuddling. It's been something which has meant a lot to me despite you always firing ass-biscuits into the area where you are sitting, and causing the fabric to stink for 3 days. But I don't mind because I know sitting on the couch and talking, brings us closer together and of course, a friend of mine recommended a great fabric spray, so all is well, my love.****  
****Words alone cannot express how unique my love is for you. I love you, and you only, I swear that to you my love ****  
****I really must tell you though, I absolutely adore your gorgeous chest! I think if God created something truly amazing, then it's definitely gotta be your chest! I know some people say the same thing about horses and giraffes, but I think your chest exceeds anything else!****  
****You always remain in my thoughts, helping me keep alive with visions of your sweet lips to help fire up my aching heart!****  
****I remain a humble slave in your lustful thoughts,****  
****Fang Pierce"**

**I angrily deleted the text message and payed attention to the presentation. "Ok **this** is Amber Flame, age 21, found strangled." JJ said. I wrote down the name for an idea I had. "**This** is Luna star, age 22 found the same way." I wondered what this could mean. "**Dawn Powers**, age 23; strangled just like the others. And finally **Snowflake Jones** was found the same way as the others but age 24." JJ continued."These seem familiar, but I can't put my finger of it." I said out loud. "These four girls were kidnapped together and kept prisoner. We found burn marks and knifes slashes. "I know these names. When I was younger, I was obsessed with fairies. These are fairy names that I found." Everyone talked about that for a minute or two.**

**We all got up after some time of talking and went to pack up for the plane. I called Hunter and my roommates about the case and said that I would call them later. JJ, Emily, and I walked to the car and we drove to the airport for the 30 minutes. Throughout the whole time, JJ and Emily kept asking about Fang. I told them the whole story. "I dated him two years ago for a year. He cheated on me and I taught him a lesson that you shouldn't mess with half-breeds. I also have a bit of fire demon in me.**

**We all talked and talked about Fang until we finally arrived at the airport and we were the last one to arrive. I sat next to Uncle H and across from Spencer. They kept asking me about fairies. "There are many types of fairies. This person is an armature. These are the dumb fairies. Most common know. There are water, dream, fire, air earth, dark, spirit, animals, and season fairies. Each with their own unique characters and colors. Obviously, this is a woman killer. The crime scene is clean and the crime involves fairies; this proves that the killer is a woman." I explained. "A woman actually fits. She could be trying to give them the childhood she never had or seeking revenge." Spencer said.**


	9. Chapter 9

"Maybe this woman is recreating her childhood. Maybe when she was younger, she found some fairies and they died suddenly." I explained. Everyone looked at me confused. "When I was obsessed with fairies, I made them a little house that was covered in flowers and multi-colors. I placed it in the trunk of a tree." I showed them one of the pictures of them and continued. "I found several fairies and maybe she did the same and found fairies. But with this much obsession, she probably built a temple. She probable thought she killed them." "How do you know about this?" I explained about the fairies I had. "Maybe she wanted her fairies back. And she wanted them to move on with her own terms."

We talked and talked when Garcia called. "Go, from Ms. Penelope Garcia." "Hey PG." I said. "PG?" She asked. "Penelope Garcia. Anyway can you do me a favor?" I asked. "Cute nickname and yes you can." "Can you please look up any therapy patients that were obsessed with fairies in Florida?" (Case in Florida) "You insult me in thinking I can't do it. There are 102 patients." She said. "Are all of them in their 20'?" Derek asked. A minute of typing later Garcia said "No but 62 are." "Please research them and tell us what you got as soon as possible?" Spencer asked. "A-OK." She said. "Let's get some rest. We land soon." I walked to kitchen to grab me some water and a fruit so I could look over the case.

Spencer's P.O.V:

I was wondering about this guy Fang Pierce. We talked and talked when Garcia called. "Go, from Ms. Penelope Garcia." "Hey PG." Mizore said. "PG?" She asked. "Penelope Garcia. Anyway can you do me a favor?" Mizore asked in a cute way. "Cute nickname and yes you can." "Can you please look up any therapy patients that were obsessed with fairies in Florida?" (Case in Florida) "You insult me in thinking I can't do it. There are 102 patients." She said. "Are all of them in their 20'?" Derek asked. A minute of typing later Garcia said "No but 62 are." "Please research them and tell us what you got as soon as possible?" I asked. "A-OK." She said. "Let's get some rest. We land soon." Aaron said in his stern voice.

I saw her walk to the kitchen to get something. I placed my head on the table when Emily came up to me and asked "Why so sad Spencer? Is this about Fang?" She asked. "Who the hell is Fang?" I asked. Mizore came up from behind me and asked "Do you really want to know?" I nodded and sat down to hear her explain the story about Fang and how he cheated on her, hurt her, and wants her back. "He is even sending me presents and text." She finished. I wanted to punch his lights out but she left to review the case.

I decided to take a nap so that I could be fresh for the case."Breaker Breaker, we have a missing girl. Her name is Drucilla Vex and she was found the same way but she was dressed in wings." "Drucilla is a soul fairies name. They were believed to be the fairies that stole souls and feed them to the queen." Mizore sad. "There are only a few more fairies left. The last two elements, rainbow, nightmare, sea, and music. We need to stop her." She finished. A half an hour later, we landed and went to our rental cars.

Mizore's P.O.V:

As we drove to the hotel and checked in. I got a room all to myself. I opened the door to my room and I was amazed. I decided to freshen up and I went to the bathroom to take a nice shower. After about 15 minutes of showering, I got a text saying there was a new victim named Rainbow Smith. And her friend Ocean Waters. "She is gaining her victims too fast. I have an idea." I got out and wrapped myself in a towel and I called PG up for an idea. "Hey PG, how are you doing?" I asked she answered with her witty Garcia greeting and I asked "Garcia, do all the therapy clients have a name that begins with D? Two of the victim's names start with D so I just figured."

She typed for a minute and said "You are good. We are now down to eight names." "Can you send only me the name? I want to try to solve this case myself." "OKY dokey artichoky. Good Luck." She said. Almost instantly, I got a text from Garcia with a list of names:

1) Danica Smith

2) Dominique Dice

3) Diana Lombard

4) Dorothy Stones

5) Danny Evans

6) Darlene Matthews

7) Devon Williams

8) Destiny Doane

I looked up each name to see what is on there recorded. Only two have a major recorded. Destiny Doane and Dominique Dice. Dominique Dice, age 29, was under arrest for animal cruelty, and breaking and entering. In the breaking and entering because she was quoted "They stole my fairies. I need my fairies." That was when she was placed in therapy and started a collection of fairy dolls and figures.

Destiny Doane, just turned 30, arrested for Breaking and entering, violence to a cop, theft. All at the age of 16. She claims to have done this because, breaking and entering, she entered the Smiths house because she saw the family enter her yard, stealing her fairy house. When she was arrested, she punched out a cop then punched Mrs. Smith.

She entered the house when she got out and stole from the Smiths to get back her friends. I decided to investigate. I got dressed for the hot day and I walked out of the room leaving a note. As I walked out, I got a text saying that there is a new victim. Her name is Harmony Evans age 26. I walked by the bus stop. I made a call making an appointment with Dominique. This killer would have to live alone with a basement. You need privacy to do this touchier. Maybe it could be nice for friends but run down basement. I got a on the bus to head to the house. It took some time but I finally arrived.

I knocked on the door four times and waited. The nice lady opened the door. "Hello sorry to bother you but I am with the police and I was wondering if I could ask you a few questions." She allowed me to enter. The house was a nice light yellow with black furniture. I sat in a lovely chair and I asked a few questions. "How have these crimes affected you and your love ones?" I asked.

"It has put a large amount of stress. What if our children are the next victims?" I calmed her down. I asked about the fairies and said "One more thing, do you mind if I could see your basement and attic?" She showed me the basement and the attic and it was clear. "Sorry to bother you. Have a nice day." I left Dominique and called up Miss. Destiny. I made my way to the taxi stop to get a taxi and drive to Destiny's home.

I arrived at Destiny's house and I knocked again four times. The house was a little run down. Before she answered I sent a text saying that I am interviewing a suspect and to wish me luck. I also gave them the address and name of the suspect. Destiny came out and I said "Hello. I am sorry to bother you but I am with the police. Do you mind if I ask you a few questions?" She let me in and I sat in a tan chair. I asked the same questions as I asked before. Five minutes later, I asked "May I please see your attic and basement?" She looked at me scared ad she showed me the attic.

It was just for storage. "Now the basement." I stared down the stairs and the basement looked like a dungeon. I saw the women in cages with whip marks and burns. I turned around to find a gun in my face. "In the cage now, you are my next victim. I hope you like fire," She said. I can't be near fire, I will melt. I got in the cage and I got locked in. I secretly texted help to my team.

Spencer's P.O.V:

When we got the text about her interviewing a suspect, we have been researching this Destiny. After we found the file, we saw that she has anger issues, violent behave, Destiny Doane, just turned 30, arrested for Breaking and entering, violence to a cop, theft. All at the age of 16. She claims to have done this because, breaking and entering, she entered the Smiths house because she saw the family enter her yard, stealing her fairy house. When she was arrested, she punched out a cop then punched Mrs. Smith.

She entered the house when she got out and stole from the Smiths to get back her friends. She kept saying that they stole her fairies. Suddenly, we got a text saying "S.O.S. I need help. Destiny has me. HELP!" I was starting to get scared. "We need to go to Destiny. She has Mizore. She is in trouble." I showed them the text and JJ said "Lets role." We all ran out of the department and headed to the cars. I thought she took the bus since the car was still there. We drove off and headed in the direction of the house.

Mizore's P.O.V:

I was in the cage talking to the other girls. "Don't worry. My team members should be here any minute." I said. "I hope they do. Or else she will get the knives." Destiny came down with a mask, and touchier tools. I started to shake. "Why are you doing this?!" Harmony yelled. "My fairies were stolen from me. The Smiths from my neighborhood stole them for their magic. How else did they get the money. They died. They must be killed the way they wanted. They wanted to be touchier to death."

She took me out of the cage and started to touchier me with cutting my wrist and whipping me hard enough to leave marks. "Now I want you to dance. Dance for me or I will burn you." I danced to Hasta lavista in camp rock. Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. She walked up and I tried to help out the girls. "Grab a weapon and hurry up." We each got a weapon and started upstairs.

Spencer's P.O.V:

After Derek knocked on the door, it took one minute for someone to answer. "Excuse me miss, do you mind if we come in? We need to inspect the house." Hotch said. Suddenly, we heard yelling and I saw Mizore and the others covered in blood, sweat, and whip marks. "Spencer the rosary. We have to remove it." I yelled as I ran to his side. Destiny tripped me and I fell to the ground. I fell into his arms and I got scared. She dragged the team inside and locked us in with the gun pointing at us. "Tell me about the rosary. Come over here."

Mizore's POV:

I crawled out of Spencers arms with him trying to hold me tighter and I came up to her. She pulled out my charm and saw there was a different one. "What is with this fire charm?" She asked as she tried to take it. "It's too beautiful for someone like you." I pulled back and ran into Spencers arms. "it is my second true form." I said. Spencer pulled off my fire charm and I started to transformed with fire growing higher and higher with each second, surrounding me (instead of bats) into a different creature than before. (Like the swan princess transformation)

Mizore's Fire form P.O.V:

I looked around and I saw a woman in front of me. I turned around and looked at the normal Mizore's team. "You woke me up for this?!" I yelled. My hair stood up (like flame princess) and my eyes glowed yellow and a pillow on the couch caught fire. Everyone screamed and someone put out the flame with water. I cringed in pain and hissed at them saying "Why did you do that?!" I turned around to see this Destiny chick with a gun in her hands. "Ne custodia ignis in circuitu: et in circuitu, et gemmas pretiosas corporis rutrum cum liquescimus gun."

Was what I said as my eyes glowed. The gun, jewels, and makeup on her melted and she was trapped in a cage of fire. I walked back to Spencer and took my fire charm back. "Just because two of us like you that doesn't mean I like you. There may be several more of us but that doesn't mean I like you. Watch out and only use me for important and dangerous thing or you will suffer fourth degree burns." I place the charm on my neck and went back to normal.

Can someone do me a favor? I am obsesed wit the movie "Daddy im a zombie." If anyone can send me a love story fan fiction for Gonner ad Dixie, I will mention you in my next chapter. See you soon


End file.
